


First Impressions

by chainsawdog



Series: Smut Collection [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin's first time meeting Quinlan Vos goes surprisingly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin watched with narrowed eyes as Quinlan Vos spoke with Obi-Wan. From afar, Anakin struggled to hear what they were saying. He felt hot, shifting from foot to foot as he noticed the casual way Quinlan touched Obi-Wan’s arm. When Obi-Wan laughed at something Quinlan had said, Anakin felt rage flare within him.  
  
They were outside the Temple, Quinlan having just returned from a mission. Obi-Wan had brought Anakin with him to greet his old friend, but Anakin hadn’t had the courage to greet Quinlan. Now, as he watched Obi-Wan flirting with Quinlan, Anakin stalked over to the two of them. With the use of the Force and a flick of his fingers, he made Obi-Wan jump as he joined them. Anakin stood close to Obi-Wan, looking Quinlan up and down.  
  
“You must be Anakin Skywalker,” Quinlan said. He grinned. Anakin’s breath caught in his throat, and he was lost for a moment. “A pleasure to meet you.”  
  
Quinlan held out a hand, and Anakin had no choice but to shake it. The Kiffar was strong, his grip sturdy, his hand warm. Anakin could smell Quinlan, too; a spicy scent that reminded Anakin of his mother’s cooking.  
  
Anakin told himself he was experiencing Obi-Wan’s emotions. This confusion surely couldn’t be his own.  
  
“What is it, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, well aware of why Anakin had joined them.  
  
“I thought you might want to get going, soon,” said Anakin. He rested a hand on the small of Obi-Wan’s back, earning a disapproving look from Obi-Wan.  
  
“It’s not often I get to catch up with Quinlan,” Obi-Wan replied.  
  
Quinlan Vos watched them with an amused expression.  
  
“Yes, but Master,” Anakin used the honorific in the presence of the other Jedi. “Wasn’t there something big you wanted to show me?”  
  
“I don’t follow, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan, frowning. “I don’t recall planning on showing you anything.”  
  
“Oh, but you told me you were going to show me a sparring trick,” Anakin said. With a grin, he added, “Something _hard?_ ”  
  
“I know a few 'hard' tricks myself,” Quinlan said, mirroring Anakin’s grin. “I’ve shown Obi-Wan more than one in the past.”  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow at Quinlan, crossing his arms once again. Obi-Wan took a step away from the both of them, as Anakin squared his shoulders. Quinlan seemed as calm as ever, a smug look on his face. Where Anakin was tall and stiff, Quinlan was relaxed, looking for all the Galaxy like a predator flanking its prey.  
  
“Well,” Anakin said, his voice taut. “I’m sure that was a long time ago, now. You should see some of the things _I’ve_ taught him.”  
  
Quinlan took a step forward. He moved fluidly, gracefully, and Anakin felt heat rise in his face. From the corner of his eye Anakin could see Obi-Wan watching, looking irritatingly amused.  
  
“I think I’d like to see,” Quinlan said, in a low voice. His eyes roamed across Anakin’s body. “Would you show me in the sparring grounds or somewhere more… private?”  
  
Anakin tried to meet Quinlan’s intense gaze, but he’d met his match. He looked away, focusing on his own gloved hand.  
  
“Well, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Perhaps Quinlan can show the both of us something new.”  
  
Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, eyebrows raised. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.  
  
“That sounds like it could be interesting,” Quinlan said.  
  
Anakin swallowed. He couldn’t say he wasn’t tempted. The idea of sharing Obi-Wan with anyone but Padmé usually infuriated him. Anakin was definitely feeling something, but it wasn’t anger. Quinlan had a presence unlike anyone Anakin had ever met. He couldn’t imagine Quinlan and Obi-Wan as Padawans together. Not as friends, either – Quinlan seemed so different to Obi-Wan. He was compelling.  
  
“I believe Anakin’s interested,” Obi-Wan said, amusement in his tone. He took Anakin’s hand in his, and Anakin looked at him. Obi-Wan never held his hand in public. “Perhaps we _should_ take this conversation somewhere more private.”  
  
As they left, Quinlan Vos draped an arm over Anakin’s shoulders. Anakin glanced at him.  
  
“Is this okay?” he asked, searching Anakin’s face.  
  
Anakin nodded mutely. He still couldn’t find any reason to hate Quinlan Vos. Despite himself, Anakin was starting to like the Kiffar. He had a relaxed presence in the Force, one that complimented Anakin’s more agitated one.  
  
This could be interesting.  
  
Quinlan’s hand squeezed Anakin’s upper arm. Closer to Anakin, Quinlan’s scent was dizzying. He was warm, his arm strong. When Anakin glanced at him, the Kiffar had a dazzling grin on his face. Quinlan was speaking to Obi-Wan, but Anakin wasn’t listening. He was noticing the dimples on Quinlan’s cheeks, the twists of his hair, the muscles in his neck.  
  
Anakin had only ever been with Padmé and Obi-Wan. Padmé had been with others, and before Anakin, Obi-Wan had been with Quinlan Vos at least once. Maybe there had been others, but Anakin had never asked. He struggled too much with jealousy anyway.  
  
Quinlan dropped his hand from Anakin’s shoulder to his waist, and pulled Anakin close. Anakin turned his head, Quinlan’s face a few inches from his. Anakin stopped breathing for a moment.  
  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Quinlan asked.  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
“We can do something else if you want, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, squeezing Anakin’s hand.  
  
Anakin looked from Quinlan to Obi-Wan, still not quite believing what was happening. He could feel heat in his face, his heart was stuttering with excitement. Anakin could feel his palms growing sweaty, but he was wearing his gloves. He tangled his fingers amongst Obi-Wan’s, and leaned into Quinlan’s embrace.  
  
“I’d like to see where this goes,” he said quietly.  
  
Quinlan smiled at Obi-Wan. “You did say he was adventurous.”  
  
Anakin was hot all over, his imagination running wild. They couldn’t get to a private room soon enough. Anakin swallowed hard as Obi-Wan ran two fingers lightly over his jaw.  
  
“Not here,” Anakin managed to say.  
  
“Of course not,” said Quinlan. “Someone might see.”


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan led them to his rooms. Quinlan shut the door behind them, making sure to lock it. He moved to Anakin, and placed his hands on Anakin’s shoulders.  
  
“You’re definitely up for this?” he asked.  
  
Anakin glanced from the Kiffar’s lips to his eyes. He nodded.  
  
“If you want to stop, at any time, let me know,” he said.  
  
“Okay,” Anakin replied.  
  
Quinlan put his hand on Anakin’s cheek, and leaned forward to kiss him. Anakin’s heart nearly stopped. Quinlan’s lips were soft, his hand warm, and Anakin pressed closer to him, draping his arms over Quinlan’s shoulders.  
  
Obi-Wan coughed, and Anakin glanced at him. Quinlan’s lips moved to Anakin’s neck, sending shivers down Anakin’s spine. Obi-Wan watched them, arms crossed.  
  
Anakin reached a hand out to Obi-Wan, and said, “Come on.”  
  
Obi-Wan moved to them, taking Anakin’s hand. He removed Anakin’s glove, and kissed Anakin’s metal palm. Through clever engineering, Anakin could feel everything in that arm as well as he could in his living one. Of course, Obi-Wan was well aware of this.  
  
Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan, as Quinlan nipped at his skin. Obi-Wan moved closer and caught Anakin’s mouth in a kiss. Anakin murmured something against his lips, and Obi-Wan drew his head away.  
  
“What?” he said.  
  
“Not fair,” Anakin said quietly.  
  
“What isn’t fair, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
“Can’t focus just on me,” he replied.  
  
Quinlan smiled at him. He rubbed Anakin’s shoulder, kissing his jaw. “We’ll get our turn,” he said.  
  
Anakin couldn’t respond as both Obi-Wan and Quinlan returned to their teasing. Their lips and fingers explored him, and he moaned softly. Obi-Wan slipped a hand beneath Anakin’s tunic to stroke his chest.  
  
“Let’s get that off,” Obi-Wan said, his breath hot against Anakin’s neck.  
  
Anakin hurried to comply, his tunic falling to the floor with a clatter as his belt hit the ground. Obi-Wan bit down on Anakin’s collarbone, Quinlan placing his hands on Anakin’s waist. As Quinlan kissed him deeply, Obi-Wan nuzzled his jaw, stroking the back of Anakin’s hand with his thumb. Anakin brought his other hand up to touch Obi-Wan’s face, and Obi-Wan took Anakin’s fingers into his mouth. He licked them, then let Anakin pull them away to brush his lip.  
  
Obi-Wan’s hand massaged the back of Anakin’s neck as Quinlan sucked at his skin, running his fingers along Anakin’s stomach. Anakin didn’t have a moment to breathe as Quinlan kissed his way down Anakin’s chest. Quinlan put his lips around Anakin’s nipple as Obi-Wan stepped behind Anakin. Anakin let out a low moan as Quinlan flicked his tongue against his hard nipple, putting his lips around it and sucking. Obi-Wan kissed and nipped Anakin’s neck, nuzzling his jaw, and biting his earlobe.  
  
Anakin bit his lip, whimpering, as Obi-Wan and Quinlan kissed one another, Anakin still between them. They were both firm and warm, and Anakin could feel something hard against the back of his leg. For someone who didn’t actively seek out sex, Obi-Wan was easily excitable.  
  
The two of them wrapped their arms around Anakin, and Anakin turned his head to join the kiss. He alternated between Quinlan and Obi-Wan, enjoying the different sensations of Quinlan’s smooth skin and soft lips, and Obi-Wan’s scratchy, bearded jaw.  
  
Anakin tugged at Quinlan’s clothing, kissing Quinlan’s jaw, soft whimpers escaping him as both men teased him. Quinlan took his hand and kissed his knuckles, then stepped back to take his tunic off. Anakin’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes wandered across Quinlan’s muscular body. He whimpered, Obi-Wan’s lips on the back of his neck, his hands brushing against Anakin’s stomach.  
  
Quinlan grinned.  
  
“Like what you see?” he asked.  
  
The Kiffar had swirling yellow tattoos across his chest and stomach, with lines disappearing beneath his waistband. Anakin wanted to run his fingers across those tattoos, to kiss the skin in between. He wondered if there was any difference in texture.  
  
Anakin started to answer, but was cut off when Obi-Wan reached into his pants. Anakin rolled his head back, his hips twitching forward. Obi-Wan took Anakin’s cock in his hand and started to stroke. Anakin grunted, bucking his hips with the motion. Obi-Wan rubbed his own cock against Anakin’s leg.  
  
Obi-Wan nipped at his now exposed neck, drawing a moan from Anakin. Quinlan laughed and moved forward, and tucked his thumbs into Anakin’s waistband. Quinlan got to his knees in front of Anakin, pulling Anakin’s pants off as he did so. He placed his hands on Anakin’s hips, and looked up at him.  
  
Obi-Wan joined Quinlan on the floor, and placed a hand on Quinlan’s cheek. He turned Quinlan to face him, and kissed him hungrily. Anakin stood there, waiting, his heart racing as he watched Obi-Wan taste Quinlan.  
  
Quinlan reached out and grabbed Anakin’s ass, and turned his head to place a kiss on Anakin’s hip. Obi-Wan took Anakin’s cock in his hand, and angled it upwards. He licked from the base to the tip, drawing a groan from Anakin. Quinlan brushed his lips along the side of Anakin’s cock, his tongue flicking against it. Obi-Wan licked the other side, his hand teasing Anakin.  
  
Anakin squeaked as Quinlan’s finger brushed against his asshole. Quinlan looked up at him, his lips pressed against Anakin’s cock, and Anakin nodded at him.  
  
“Good,” he said weakly.  
  
Quinlan moved his finger a little.  
  
“Very good,” Anakin whimpered.  
  
Quinlan smiled at Anakin, his tongue passing over Obi-Wan’s as they both licked and sucked at Anakin’s cock. Anakin breathed out heavily. A shiver ran up his spine as Quinlan moved his finger in a circle. Then Anakin shuddered as Obi-Wan pressed his tongue against the tip of his cock, moving his head forward to wrap his lips around it.  
  
Quinlan watched with a grin as Obi-Wan sucked on Anakin’s cock. He put his other hand on the back of Obi-Wan’s head, still teasing Anakin with his finger. Obi-Wan wrapped his hand around the base of Anakin’s cock, and bobbed his head forward.  
  
Anakin groaned as Obi-Wan sucked at him, his tongue stroking against the underside of Anakin’s cock. Quinlan made Anakin whimper once again, as he slid his finger gently into Anakin.  
  
Anakin could barely concentrate as Quinlan pushed Obi-Wan’s head forward, causing the man to gag on Anakin’s cock. Anakin’s hips twitched forward, and Obi-Wan gagged again, opening his jaw and breathing steadily through his nose.  
  
Anakin felt Quinlan wiggle his finger and Anakin jumped, thrusting into Obi-Wan’s mouth. Obi-Wan moved his head from side to side, his eyes watering. Quinlan held Obi-Wan’s head there, as Anakin thrust into him.  
  
Quinlan balled his hand into a fist, pulling Obi-Wan back by his hair. Spit dribbled from Obi-Wan’s mouth, a dazed look on his face. Quinlan kissed him passionately, his hand still gripping Obi-Wan’s hair, his other hand resting on Anakin’s hip. He tugged on Obi-Wan’s bottom lip with his teeth.  
  
“You’ve been practicing,” Quinlan commented as he pulled away.  
  
Anakin smiled smugly at that. “I give him a lot to work with,” he said.  
  
Quinlan looked him up and down. He looked at Anakin’s cock, then said, “You certainly do.”  
  
Anakin felt himself blush. He coughed, and glanced away.  
  
Quinlan got to his feet, pulling Obi-Wan up with him. He put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, and pushed him backwards to the couch. Anakin sat down hard, and Quinlan took his own pants off, then climbed into Anakin’s lap.  
  
Quinlan was bigger than Anakin had expected, and more than ready. Obi-Wan sat down beside them, removing his tunic, then biting Anakin’s neck. Obi-Wan moved his hand between Anakin and Quinlan, taking hold of Quinlan’s cock. Quinlan moaned, rolling his hips, rubbing against Anakin and thrusting into Obi-Wan’s grip. Anakin kissed Quinlan’s throat, feeling the vibrations of Quinlan’s moans against his tongue.  
  
“Anakin…” hearing the Kiffar moan his name stirred desperation in Anakin, and he bucked his hips upwards, his cock rubbing against Quinlan’s inner thigh.  
  
Obi-Wan took Anakin’s cock in his free hand, and Anakin rocked into it. Quinlan was hot against his skin, groaning as Anakin pulled him closer. Anakin ran his tongue over the Kiffar’s tattoos. He flicked his tongue against Quinlan’s nipple, and smiled as he heard Quinlan moan. Obi-Wan bobbed his head down between them, moving his mouth from Anakin’s cock to Quinlan’s.  
  
Quinlan kissed Anakin, his tongue exploring Anakin’s mouth as he rocked against him. Quinlan moaned against him, and Anakin took a gasping breath as Quinlan moved away. He could feel the muscles in Quinlan’s thighs squeezing his own, felt Obi-Wan’s hot breath on him, felt Quinlan’s skin against his. Anakin threw his head back, moaning, on the edge. When he felt a slight pressure on the base of his cock, he opened his eyes.  
  
“Okay?” Quinlan asked.  
  
“What… what is that?” Anakin panted.  
  
“Just a little Force trick,” Quinlan smiled. “It’ll stop you from coming too soon.”  
  
“Ah,” Anakin gasped, Obi-Wan’s mouth still teasing him. “Ah, I suppose, that’s… that’s fine, _Obi-Wan_ …”  
  
Quinlan grabbed Obi-Wan’s jaw and pulled him up, leaning forward to kiss him. Anakin watched hungrily as they wrapped their arms around one another, Quinlan turning his body to pull Obi-Wan closer. Anakin breathed heavily, one hand on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, the other resting on Quinlan’s hip. Quinlan’s hand wrapped around Obi-Wan’s throat, and he pulled back from the kiss to look at Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, and Quinlan grinned. He pressed his fingers and thumb against the veins in Obi-Wan’s neck. Anakin brushed his fingers against Obi-Wan’s lower stomach, and Obi-Wan’s hips twitched forward. Obi-Wan’s nails dug into Anakin’s shoulder as Quinlan choked him.  
  
Anakin watched as Obi-Wan’s pupils dilated, his mouth hanging open. A gasping sound escaped him as Anakin slipped his hand into Obi-Wan’s pants. His eyes on Obi-Wan’s face, Anakin stroked Obi-Wan’s cock. Quinlan put his other hand around Obi-Wan’s neck, increasing the pressure a little, and Obi-Wan closed his eyes. A strangled moan passed his lips and his cheeks turned pink.  
  
With his other hand, Anakin stroked Quinlan’s cock. Quinlan rolled his hips with the movement, all the while keeping his eyes on Obi-Wan. Anakin’s own cock rubbed against Quinlan’s thighs, and he rested his head on the back of the couch, bucking his hips upwards with a groan.  
  
Quinlan released Obi-Wan before his face turned red, then pulled Obi-Wan forward by the back of his neck to plant kisses on his throat. There were red fingerprints on his neck. Anakin was still on edge, but he couldn’t finish before the other two. He wanted to know what it would feel like to have Quinlan inside of him. He wandered if it would be possible to fit Quinlan inside his mouth entirely.  
  
As if he’d read Anakin’s mind, Quinlan got to his feet and pulled Anakin up. He put his hands on Anakin’s shoulders and pushed him to his knees. Obi-Wan moved behind Anakin, kneeling on the couch. Having finally taken his pants off, Obi-Wan placed his legs on either side of Anakin, and Quinlan ran his fingers through Anakin’s hair.  
  
“He’s pretty,” Quinlan commented, sharing a look with Obi-Wan.  
  
“Isn’t he just?” Obi-Wan replied, pressing his lips against Anakin’s cheek.  
  
Quinlan laughed. “Obi-Wan!” he said. “Are you in love?”  
  
Obi-Wan glanced up at Quinlan, his smile vanishing. Anakin’s face burned, fear catching in his throat.  
  
Quinlan got to his knees to kiss Anakin gently, then he kissed Obi-Wan, leaning over Anakin to do so.  
  
“I was joking,” he said. “But I won’t tell a soul.”  
  
Anakin felt himself relax, and turned his head to smile at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan ran his fingers down Anakin’s back, kissing his neck.  
  
“Do you want to slow down?” Quinlan asked.  
  
Anakin placed his hands on Quinlan’s thighs, and leaned forward to nip at his neck. Quinlan laughed as Anakin kissed him, pushing Quinlan backwards with his enthusiasm.  
  
“Patience, Anakin,” Obi-Wan chided, pulling him back by his shoulders.  
  
Quinlan stood, and Anakin took Quinlan’s cock in his hand. Obi-Wan got to his feet to kneel behind Quinlan, smiling at Anakin. Anakin licked slowly, his tongue a wet, hot pressure against Quinlan’s cock. Obi-Wan spread Quinlan’s ass with his hands, and dipped his head forward, licking in broad, flat strokes against Quinlan’s asshole. Quinlan rested his hand on the top of Anakin’s head, closing his eyes with a groan.  
  
Anakin moved his wrist back and forth as he licked, his tongue exploring Quinlan’s length. Quinlan gasped as Obi-Wan flicked the tip of his tongue against his asshole, and his hips twitched. As Anakin wrapped his lips around the head of Quinlan’s cock, Obi-Wan dipped his tongue inside Quinlan. Quinlan jerked forward, thrusting his cock into Anakin’s mouth. Anakin gagged a little, then pulled his head back to circle his tongue against the tip.  
  
Quinlan moaned, muttering something that Anakin didn’t catch. Obi-Wan pressed his lips to Quinlan’s ass and sucked, while Anakin took Quinlan deeper into his mouth. Quinlan helped by pressing gently on the back of his head to push him forward. Anakin opened his mouth wide and breathed through his nose, looking up at Quinlan as he bobbed his head back and forth.  
  
Quinlan bucked into Anakin, moaning, as Obi-Wan dipped his tongue into Quinlan’s ass. Anakin pushed forward, shaking his head from side to side. He couldn’t fit all of Quinlan into his mouth, but he was determined to try. Quinlan tried to stay still, moaning loudly, his voice sending chills down Anakin’s spine.  
  
“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Quinlan said softly.  
  
Anakin moved his head back, flicking his tongue just under the head of Quinlan’s cock. The Kiffar shuddered, assailed on both sides by two determined Jedi. Anakin brought his hand back up, and bobbed his head back and forth while Obi-Wan moved his tongue around inside Quinlan.  
  
Quinlan came with a grunt, his hips thrusting forward, his cock still in Anakin’s mouth. Obi-Wan sat back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smiling. Quinlan’s cum hit the back of Anakin’s throat, hot and salty. Quinlan held Anakin in place, his hips twitching, and Anakin did his best to swallow. Despite his efforts, some dripped down his chin, and he wiped it off with his hand.  
  
“Where did you learn that?” Quinlan asked Obi-Wan, as he pulled away.  
  
Quinlan offered a hand to Anakin, and helped him to his feet. He traced his fingers across Anakin’s back, and Anakin mouthed at Quinlan’s shoulder distractedly.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Anakin tenderly. It was unusual for Anakin’s attention to be on another. Padmé being the exception, of course.  
  
Quinlan raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan, who reluctantly turned his gaze from Anakin. Anakin pressed himself against Quinlan, rubbing against Quinlan’s thigh. Obi-Wan met Quinlan’s eyes, and shrugged in answer to the question. Anakin whimpered as Quinlan pulled him into a kiss, his hand on the small of Anakin’s back.  
  
Obi-Wan felt a stirring of jealousy, and grabbed Anakin’s wrist, tugging Anakin towards him. Before Anakin could speak Obi-Wan’s mouth was on his, one hand on Anakin’s face and the other on Anakin’s back. Obi-Wan groaned against Anakin’s lips, his hips bucking forward as he rubbed his cock against Anakin. Anakin returned the kiss fervently, his senses once again overwhelmed. He felt Quinlan’s teeth on the back of his neck and shuddered, his skin hot against Obi-Wan’s chest.  
  
Quinlan pressed against Anakin, and Anakin felt a thrill rush through him. He moaned, Obi-Wan’s mouth muffling the sound. Anakin rubbed his ass against Quinlan, and Quinlan moved with him.  
  
Anakin’s cock throbbed as Obi-Wan moved away. Obi-Wan took Anakin by the hand and led him to the bedroom. Quinlan followed, a smile on his face as he watched the way Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. He wondered how the two of them had kept their relationship secret; anyone could see the feelings they had for one another.  
  
Anakin sat down on the bed at Quinlan’s suggestion, and watched as Quinlan drew Obi-Wan towards him. With the Force, Anakin summoned the lube from the bedside table and tossed it to Quinlan. Quinlan smiled at him, then turned Obi-Wan around. They faced Anakin, who watched curiously. With one hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, he used the other to press the head of his cock against Obi-Wan’s asshole.  
  
“Slowly,” Obi-Wan cautioned, his stomach muscles clenching in anticipation.  
  
“Of course,” Quinlan replied.  
  
Anakin watched as Quinlan entered Obi-Wan, moving slowly, drawing small gasps and moans from Obi-Wan. Anakin started to get up, but Quinlan held out a hand and Anakin felt himself being pushed back.  
  
Quinlan looked at Anakin, who raised an eyebrow. With a smile, Quinlan pushed into Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan swore loudly.  
  
“Good?” Quinlan asked.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded speechlessly, pushing his hips back to take Quinlan deeper. Quinlan moved slowly at first, both he and Obi-Wan moaning and breathing heavily. Anakin put a hand on his own cock and stroked himself, watching Obi-Wan with devouring eyes.  
  
Quinlan thrust harder, driving himself deep into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan yelped, and Anakin bit his lip, watching as Quinlan pulled Obi-Wan closer. Quinlan held Obi-Wan to him, his fingers digging into Obi-Wan’s hips. He rolled his hips smoothly, as Obi-Wan rutted against him, desperate to be filled completely. Anakin’s breath caught in his throat and he ached to join them, but Quinlan still held him back.  
  
“Quinlan!”  
  
Obi-Wan no longer cared how much noise he was making. Quinlan pounded into him with enthusiasm, causing Obi-Wan to shout in pleasure. Quinlan wrapped one hand around Obi-Wan’s neck, the other gripping his hip to hold him in place. Obi-Wan cried out again as Quinlan thrust into him, his hand tightening on Obi-Wan’s throat.  
  
Anakin watched from the bed, drinking in every detail. Treating Obi-Wan roughly was one of his biggest turn-ons. Quinlan was good at it, too.  
  
Obi-Wan’s hair was an utter mess, his mouth hanging open, his hips bucking, his whole body shaking as Quinlan fucked him. One of his feet had lifted off the ground, and Obi-Wan lost control, letting out guttural groans that made Anakin want to pounce on him. As if sensing his desires, Quinlan released him, and Anakin sprang to his feet.  
  
Quinlan let go of Obi-Wan’s neck, moving his hand to Obi-Wan’s hip. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s jaw in his hand, his thumb brushing Obi-Wan’s bottom lip. Anakin bit his throat, enjoying the sensation of Obi-Wan’s moans against his tongue.  
  
Anakin wrapped his hand around Obi-Wan’s cock, smiling against Obi-Wan’s skin. He pressed against Obi-Wan, Quinlan still pounding into him mercilessly, Anakin rubbing himself against Obi-Wan’s stomach and letting Quinlan thrust Obi-Wan’s cock into his hand.  
  
Quinlan kissed Anakin over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, then the two of them turned their attention to Obi-Wan’s neck. There were visible bruises on his skin, and this sent a thrill through Anakin. He bit down on Obi-Wan’s collarbone, rutting his own cock against Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan jerked his hips forward, Quinlan slamming into him, and Obi-Wan came with a shout into Anakin’s hand. Anakin held him as he trembled, Quinlan still thrusting into him, muttering Obi-Wan’s name and biting his skin.  
  
Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin and pulled him close, shuddering. Quinlan held onto Obi-Wan, groaning, his hips twitching as he came inside Obi-Wan. When he pulled away, Obi-Wan stayed where he was, his forehead pressed against Anakin’s chest. He was breathing heavily, and Anakin returned the embrace, stroking Obi-Wan’s hair. Anakin’s senses were still overwhelmed, and he was desperate to finish, but it was nice to have Obi-Wan to himself.  
  
Then Quinlan’s hands were on his shoulders and Anakin found himself lying back on the bed, and Obi-Wan was on top of him, Anakin inside him, Quinlan encouraging them both with soft words and gentle kisses. Obi-Wan rolled his hips, closing his eyes in ecstasy, and Anakin groaned, clutching the sheets. Quinlan pulled Anakin’s head into his lap, and leaned forward to kiss and bite at Anakin’s stomach and ribs.  
  
When Quinlan released Anakin, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. He actually saw stars, his hips bucking upwards, his senses flooded with pleasure. Distantly, he heard Quinlan laugh, heard Obi-Wan let out a low, tortured moan, felt something hot and wet on his stomach. When Anakin came back to his senses a moment later, Obi-Wan was lying partially on top of him, and Quinlan was standing beside the bed, stretching.  
  
“That was fun,” Quinlan commented.  
  
Anakin nodded, one hand playing with Obi-Wan’s hair.  
  
“Well, I’ve got places to be,” said Quinlan, linking his fingers and stretching his arms over his head. “I was supposed to report to the Council as soon as I arrived.”  
  
“Aren’t they going to ask you why you’re late?” Anakin asked with a smile.  
  
Quinlan shrugged. “I’ll think of something,” he said. He walked to Anakin, then leaned down to kiss him gently. “We should do this again, sometime,” he said.  
  
At Anakin’s side, Obi-Wan had fallen asleep. Anakin felt a strange mix of emotions; jealousy, frustration, joy. Love. He looked back up at Quinlan and said, “He certainly seemed to enjoy it.”  
  
Quinlan laughed. “I’ll see you two around,” he said. “Nice to meet you, Anakin.”  
  
“You too, Quinlan,” Anakin said. He lay his head back on the bed as Quinlan left the room. That had been an interesting turn of events.


End file.
